The Chosen Light: A new beginning
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: The Wizarding refugees have just arrived in Valdemar, what will become of them, will the younger ones join the Ranks of the Unaffiliated students until they find their place in their new world, or will they just want to settle down in an abandon estate? Will the friendship formed between Harry, Corina, and the others last when the Heralds resume their lives of a Herald's Duty.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked at the older woman, at the two Heralds that were so relaxed in her presence, Corina walked up to the woman.

"It feels good to sense your aura again, Corina. We must get together when I have a Candlemark or two of free time." the older woman greets, embracing her former student. The women released each other, and the woman looked at the others, "I am Queen's Own; Herald Talia." Talia was dressed in the working Whites of any regular Herald not the Formal Whites if she were going to a Council meeting or acting as bodyguard during Audiences.

The refugees all nod their heads in greeting not trusting their voices just now.

"First we'll see if we can't get most of you into the Healer's hands." Talia states, she looked at

Harry and Corina, "You want to unburden your Companions and meet us there?"

The Heralds nod and mounted their Companions and they trotted off toward the tack shed and Companion stable.

The others slowly followed Talia to the grounds and towards the healers. "Um Herald Talia, thats not really all that necessary for the most part it just some minor cuts and bruises. " Sirius speaks out.

"Still, The Healers would need a record of you, just in case something happens in the future." Talia informs, "I'm also an Empath, and I rather not risk finding that you dropped dead of internal injuries."

"Yes ma'am" and for the most part they all agreed as they entered the House of Healing. Where several Healer's in Green and a few in pale green notice them at once.

By the end of the Healer's examination, the Healers wanted Neville's parents to stay for closer evaluation, since they felt Corina's touch upon them. The others were treated for their minor injuries.

"My parents are gonna be okay won't they herald Talia?" Neville asked as they left the house of healing.

"Yes, Corina is good at what she does, but she doesn't have the experience as the Healers do, they are trained in Healing, most of Healing Gifts are for wounds received from combat, but some are trained in Mindhealing, and they must have sensed Corina's involvement, I don't know what your parents have been through but if the Healers say they need more closer look, I would believe them." Talia answers, she grinned "After all, I'm the one who trained her in the use of her Gift of Empathy."

Neville nods and follows the others out where they are meet by Harry and Corina to guide them to their next stop.

"We're ordered after we find you quarters to go straight to the Healers, as well." Harry laughed "But as long as I'm connected to the Heartstone, I'm good magic wise."

"Well then let's find our new place to bunk down for the night and then we'll see about starting our new lives here." Remus smiled for the first time in years.

"Bardic Collegium agreed to house a few of you, I wasn't told just how many of you there were going to be, so finding space is going to be hard, but I think we'll manage." Talia states

"Heralds always do." The two younger Heralds finished

"Well most of us are use to dorm life so us having to share a room will be no worries there."

Talia nods, "So let's start the tour, I still have a have a Candlemark until I have to change for the Audiences." they started with the building they were just in that it was Healer's Collegium along with the House of Healing.

Corina stopped as as idea hit her, "What if we can find some other housing arrangements, my family still owns the house that Orthallen lived in when he was alive. My older siblings don't want anything do with it, so I can see if my parents would loan it out.."

"Very well, Corina; see to it and well make the proper arrangements for them."

Corina nods, and sprinted off.

Talia and Harry finished off the tour, and Corina found them within an hour. She was beaming.

"I take it that your family agreed to letting our guests stay in the manor?" Talia states

"There are a few servants still on the property, just to keep the place from falling apart but Father said he would agree to allow them to stay, and its a good thing, he was on the grounds for Court." Corina laughed "How I love this white uniform other then a walking target."

"Yes, I believe so" Talia agreed, she shared most of the Court's doubts about the trustworthiness of the rest of Corina's family. But its just the misgivings of one bad apple to ruin the rest.

"of course, the guard will need to be informed or at least the other Heralds." Corina states

:_Already done, Chosen. The herd has the images of the others to show their Heralds._: Dasher informed, from his grazing in the field.

:_Thanks hay burner let's make this as easy as possible for everyone. _: Corina states

"Also you two will get a couple of weeks to relax before getting back into harness." Talia states, "Elspeth wants to see you, Harry after breakfast tomorrow, and Kero wants you around the same time, Corina." she bid farewell and left the group in Harry and Corina's hands.

"Forgive my rudeness, but I am going to leave as well, I want a hot bath and seek my bed." Harry apologized before looking at Corina.

"I'll take them down the Hill to show them where the manor is located. I still have a few candlemarks left in me." Corina states

Harry left in the direction of the House of Healing, to get checked out and then to go to the bathing room and then to bed.

Corina lead the group to the stables for the regular horses, and ordered a carriage to be hitched up.

As they rode on to the manor the group saw their new home for the time being.

"This is the neighborhood of the Highborn, Draco should feel at home here." Corina teased as she rode Dasher as she was their Herald escort. "The more leagues down the road is the rest of Haven, if I survive Kero, I'll come back down and show you around."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Draco replied

Corina dismounted Dasher as the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the manor, that looked just like everyone else's on the outside, she entered the fenced yard used the brass knocker to signal one of the servants to let her inside.

Once inside, Corina issued orders to the servants to prepare rooms, and to search the attics for clothing, "Personally, I think all our outgrown clothes that were not given to the servants ended up here in storage."

"Well then I'm sure we can use these clothes ourselves. " Remus wondered as he eyed the crates.

"Yes, I'm sure my family won't bother with them." Corina states, "Let's just say its their way of getting back in the good side of things, I've told you all about what happened with my Great-Uncle." the Herald shown then the rooms, where the bathing room is, with telling them to ask one of the servants to show them how to use the copper boiler. "This will be Hermione's favorite room during your stay here." Corina opened the door and the room was a study filled with a bookshelves, not as many in the Libraries of the palace and herald's Collegium. But enough to give her a head start.

"Yes I can see she would be spending alot of time here" Draco joked.

Hermione looked over at Draco as if he grew a set of horns, "Was that a joke?"

"Well I believe you know the way around this place, enough to last you the rest of the day, the servants will cook and do the jobs they were employed for." Corina states, rolling her eyes.

"Is it really that strange Granger. " Draco shot back "And thank you Herald Corina for all you've done for us."

"Give it a few months, and you'll be as Valdemaran as Harry is." Corina replied "And that's enough, no fighting, I really hate to pull rank and we've had a very long day."

"No need for that Herald" Draco raised his hands in defense.

Corina nods "Well then, I'll leave you to it. And I'll try to see you in the afternoon."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun peeked through curtains, as Hermione rolled over in bed. A light tap on the door, "Milady, time to wake up."

Hermione frowned slightly in her sleep, why did her mother call her Milady. Then she opened her eyes to view a different room then her room in London or even Hogwarts, then the memories of the previous day came back the battle, and leaving earth as she knew it behind. She got up and wrapped a sleeping robe around herself, opened the door to find a female servant waiting with a bundle in her arms.

"Milady, your clothes for the day are ready the others are in the dinning hall." The servant bowed as she gave the bundle over to Hermione and left.

Hermione looked over at the clothes, she noticed on top were something that Corina mentioned were called smallclothes, and there was a dress, but it had laces up the back instead of a zipper, while Hermione was pondering over the clothes, a younger woman came into the room, with a pitcher of water, and looked at Hermione.

"Milady, I believe you need help with the dress, I am guessing?" the younger woman questions

Hermione blushed"Yes their not what I'm used to wearing back at my home if you can please."

The younger woman smiled in sympathy, and help Hermione dress, "Mistress Luna, needed help as well, but she was up long before you." her eyes then widen, "Forgive me, I forgot to whom, I speak."

Hermione waved it off " Please I'm no noble , I take no offense, please just help me get ready I'm rather hungry. "

"As you wish." the woman replies, as she finished the lacing on the back of the dress. Then she had Hermione sit at the vanity table, with a polished and silvered mirror, and started to brush the younger girl's hair.

As the maid got done with the brushing Hermione stood and with a thanks left to the dinning hall.

Everyone turned to look at Hermione as she entered and Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Close your mouth Draco you'll let the flies in." Hermione spoke with a small smile as she sat down to the table.

Draco's mouth shut, as his brain started to work properly again, he distracted himself with the food on the table; crisp bacon, oatcakes with honey, scrambled eggs, and biscuits.

The others just started eating as well and began to talk of what they plan to do now that they're here in Valdemar.

"Well I made it in time for breakfast." Corina laughed as she entered the dinning hall. "with the change of clothes, you all look like you were born in Valdemar, but for our outing, I think Luna and Hermione might need to change again, since I am taking you out into town."

"What's wrong with what we have on now?" Hermione asked as she sipped her tea.

"Little to high class for some neighborhoods, I am no way taking you to Exile's Gate not without a few guards in tow." Corina answers, as she crossed the floor and joined them at the table. "I had an early meeting with the Weaponsmaster, so I skipped out on breakfast."

"Very well Luna and I shall change right after breakfast so where are we going to today?"

"Just everywhere that is safe enough to go without being armed, which I am. Not that I except any danger. And I will show some of the popular hang outs for the Bardic, Healer Trainees, and with the Blues." Corina answered

"Well then I suggest we all get ready and continue to explore this new land don't you all agree?" Sirius adds with a real smile.

Corina gave a sly wink to the adults, "also some taverns, just in case the adults want a good drink instead of goat piss in some areas that they call wine."

"Very nice offer Herald Corina but at least some of us adults have to stay sober to keep the kids in line." Snape spoke as he gave a tight lipped grin.

"Very well." Corina finished her plate of food, "Hold on, I brought over some of my outgrown clothes, that might fit Hermione and Luna."

"Thank you we'll try them on now and meet everyone at the entrance." Luna just smiles like her normal self and heads off to her room.

Once Corina brought in the pile of clothing, and the girls had changed, the clothing wasn't Trainee Gray, it was just clothes that Corina kept from her life before she was Chosen, she wore them to work out before she outgrown them. Dasher walked behind them playing guard, as Corina didn't want to ride as her friends were afoot.

They walked through the city looking at the sights and learning where the markets are as well.

Dasher shook his head making his bridle bells sing, as he looked back behind him, as he caught the sound of Companion hooves chiming. :_Hmm, I wondered when he would go out on Search._:

"Corina, what going on over there?" Hermione asked as she pointed to the riderless companion heading out.

Corina smiled at the sight of the riderless Companion, "That Companion is going to Chose a youngster to be a Herald."

The group nods and continue on their tour. Corina shown them the Compass Rose, the Griffin's Egg were Bardic and Blues hung out respectfully, and she shown the Companion's Bell, as a hang out for Heralds, who just didn't want to join with the hustle and bustle of the Collegium complex. "That's just Haven, there are a lot of villages out pass the City Gates, with their own rules and local customs, deities."

Sirius and Remus smiles at the thought.

"Few villages in the south, but once you get to the border, I can assure you won't be welcome." Corina states she had the idea that Sirius and Remus might just leave the city and wonder around before settling down.

"Well this city does have a lot to offer and I can see some of us already planning on exploring more of this land correct mutt." Snape states

"Yes, the city does have a lot to offer, but I just don't see you as a someone who works from sunrise to sunset, Severus." Corina states, as Sirius just rolled his eyes at Snape.

No I do know how to relax, I just don't fall in to all that tom foolery as these to seem to enjoy." Severus replied

"Not what I meant, I know the one major problem within my own family regarding Wyvern Reach, its in the West and its a province of my family, but none of my sibs want to take over as Lord or Lady there." Corina states

"So you seek a steward for the land and are offering it to me?" Severus questions shocked

:_Yes, you old bat its past time you left the dungeon far behind you._: Fawkes add his two coppers in as well.

'That is if Queen, Council and my family agrees to sign over the rights to the land and villages." Corina states, "I've been in your head and heart, so I know you are trustworthy and don't have any thoughts of taking over anything larger."

"Very well, if they approve I see nothing wrong with me accepting your offer, Herald Corina; thank you." Snape bowed his head in thanks.

"Alright, now my hard part is next. Either getting an interview with the Queen or somehow getting Talia to plead my case for me." Corina sighed "Well now that I have given you a tour and shown you the basics of the city itself..."

"Herald!" a voice called out

Corina quickly turned to the voice and saw who was calling out to her.

It was one of the city guard, who came running up. "Forgive me but we need a Herald rather badly, it seems that two suspects in a theft are denying any involvement."

"I see. Bring the two before me, and we're get this mess sorted out." Corina states as she mounted Dasher for the crowd to get a good look at her.

Her group saw the change in her manner and knew she was a Herald and not their friend right now.

The crowd gathered around the Herald and guards with two suspects in question. Corina sat straight in the saddle, looking at the two with a cool expression. "You have been accused of the crime of theft, and you have denied the fact and it has know become a Herald's involvement. As a instrument of the Queen's Justice, I will see the criminal brought to justice."

The younger of the two remain quite just staring at the ground while the other began ranting about he was innocent and the guards have the wrong person.

"Silence your tongue." Corina ordered sharply as she prepared to cast Truth Spell.

The man fell silent and he nervously looked around.

The crowd gasp as a blue glow surrounded the younger of the two, "Now tell me your story and your involvement in this matter."

Hermione was about to ask what was going on, but Sirius put a hand over her mouth and shook his head at her.

The younger one told of his story and the glow never wavered however when Corina transferred the spell to the older one, he told of his involvement and innocence in the crime the blue glow went out.

"You, sir, are lying." Corina states as she forced Second Stage Truth Spell on the older man.

"I found me a real easy mark and so I got me chum here to help me out telling him, we're just gonna lift a few copper for our dinner nothing more but then he had to go and get spotted and have the guard on our heels well I was to leave him and have his girl for me own but then that second guard showed up as well." the man was forced to tell the truth admitted

"Guards, seize him." Corina ordered "My first Judgment is that I judge this man here guilty and my Second Judgment is that the younger one was just a pawn in the game, he will work off his debt with Kero's Skybolts, take him under custody as well."

"Yes Herald" the guards snap to and grab to two men leading them of to their fates.

Corina dismounted and shook her head warily, "Only in the capital would something stupid happen."

Her group just stared in shock as they slowly processed what just happened.

Corina went back to another guard and told her, she would be at the guard station to fill out the paperwork as the Herald in charge after she finished with her previous duty.

The guard saluted and returned to her post.

"What in bloody hell just happened right then Corina. " Sirius questions breaking the group out of their stupor.

"Not here, let's head back." Corina answers

"Of course, we're all tired anyway and home sounds good for now." Remus added as he began herding the others out back to the manor.

Once back at the manor, Corina ordered the servants away from the study. She lead the others in there, taking a seat behind the desk and put her booted feet on the desk. "So what would you like to know first, I can't tell everything but enough so you don't look like fool."

* * *

><p>DarkPriestess66: Subject matter, worlds the story is based in, I do not own. Reviews would be nice.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione spoke first "What was that spell you casted and why did that crook began talking so much?"

Corina grinned "That was the Truth-Spell, it was found shortly before Herald-Mage Vanyel's demise."

"Really how does that work I mean we gave a potion that does the same but its very rare and hard to brew." Hermione replied.

"Sorry, that's a Herald's Only in Valdemar, not even Darkwind reveals that to just anyone." Corina replies, "Basically, I invoked both Stages first stage is seeing who is telling the truth and who isn't, the Second stage forces the person to tell."

Hermione listens nodding the whole time "So Herald Corina does that happen often and just how much power of the law do you have?" Remus wonders.

"The Heralds deliver the news and new laws, if there are any, and see that each village Head obeys, but our power is temporary, as I have said before, we do not answer anyone else aside from the Crown and each other." Corina answers

"That still a great deal of responsibility if you're out to a far flung village." Remus states

"We're up to the task, its why we're Heralds." Corina answers

"Yes, I agree but still I'm glad I'm not in your shoes." Sirius adds

Corina nods, "Which is why I am seen as an adult here, no one is likely want the job other then those who dream of being a Herald."

"Well more adult than this mutt here I agree." Snape smirked at the jibe.

Fawkes made a disagreeable sound in the back of his throat.

"Oh hush you, you over grown chicken." Snape states

:_I eat chicken, storm cloud._: Fawkes states before his attention was taken by something else. Corina's attention was also taken.

"What's wrong Corina did something happened?" Draco asks.

Corina didn't answer, she just stood up and left the study.

The others follow her wondering what's wrong hoping that their friend doesn't have to run off.

Corina stood in the front courtyard, waiting. Dasher came out from around the back yard, where there was a loose-box, he cocked his ears forward listening.

In the distance, they all heard what sounded like hooves coming closer and at a fast pace.

Corina looked at Dasher, "Did Gwena say why they're coming?"

Dasher shook his head 'no.' as soon as he set hooves back Companion's Field, he hasn't spoken a word to anyone other then his Chosen and the herd.

A short time later a pair of riders are seen entering the grounds both stop before Corina.

Both riders, had silver-white hair and blue eyes, they dismounted at almost the same time. The first was as Herald but no one would guess by her odd uniform, it was Herald white but the design was off.

The Herald turned to look at Corina and her guests. "Herald Corina, I'm glad your back from your mission."

"Thank you, Herald Elspeth but must we be so formal, after all we are related to some degree." Corina replied, nodding in respect, "And good to see you as well, Darkwind."

"Hello Rina." Darkwind smiled.

"I guess I should introduce everyone." Corina surmised, as she waited for Darkwind to extend his arm, and a large predator bird landed on his arm, then scoot toward the shoulder.

The others step forwards and offer their hello as well.

Corina lead the others back inside so there would be no nosy people. Once inside they all took seats in the sitting room while the servant went to make tea.

"Everyone, this is Herald-Mage Elspeth, the First Herald-Mage Since Vanyel, and the her life-partner, Mage Darkwind, and his bondbird Vree." Corina states, then told the other two everyone else's name.

"Greetings you honor us with your visit." Snape bowed as did the others.

"We came because Harry had told us about you, and right now, he's in my place in Council." Elspeth answers, "and no bowing, I haven't been the Heir in years." she waved off the bowing.

"Well then how may we be of service to you Herald?" Snape questions

"We're more experienced in the ways of our magic then Harry is, plus I have seniority that Corina doesn't have." Elspeth explains, "So we might be able to answer your questions about our magic."

Hermione's eyes lit up like candles and Draco just grains.

Corina looked up suddenly as she heard Dasher's comment that another Companion was coming but this one was riderless.

Hermione blinked and then left the room in a daze. The others all stared as their friend left the room.

"That was quicker then I thought." Corina states, as she and Elspeth shared a knowing expression, as they remembered what it felt like to be Chosen.

"What you two talking about now?"Sirius asked looking a bit annoyed.

"There's a Companion outside waiting on Hermione." Corina answers.

"So Granger is a chosen, I'm glad for her." Draco's voice sullen.

Corina looked at Draco, "Why don't you take classes at the _collegium_?"

"A foreigner in your school is that allowed?"

"Yes, I told you about the Blues, they are Unaffiliated students, they don't belong to any Collegia, but they take classes, along with the rest of the Trainees." Corina answers, "I see no reason, why you couldn't take classes, its better to learn about Valdemar from those classes then anything I could lecture you about, who knows you might change enough to earn a Companion, they don't Choose based on age."

Meanwhile outside, Hermione met the Companion, the mare was graceful as Morgan, but there was something else about her, that just made Hermione look into the mare's eyes, :I am Sylvia, and I Choose You.:

Hermione's heart skipped a beat she felt joy at this knowing all that she can learn and do now.

Elspeth had slipped out during Corina's conversation with young Draco, "The best feeling isn't it, finding something you didn't know you were missing?"

"Yes, I didn't even have to think I just right me and Sylvia here."

"You have a long way to go before getting Whites, but at least you have someone to explain things you don't know about now, or at least she can contact other Companions, whose Heralds know." Elspeth states

"I know but I just hope I don't fail the task." Hermione replies, as her new Companion nuzzled her hair with love and reassurance.

Inside, Corina looked at the others and Darkwind, "I hate to ask this of you?"

"Want me to explain more from another foreigner's viewpoint?" Darkwind questions

"Since they are partly Harry and my responsibility, I think I should be the one to help Hermione settle into her role as a Trainee for now." Corina answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna stared out her window, as Corina and Hermione rode off to the _collegium_. She didn't feel like she belonged in Valdemar, she felt she belonged somewhere beyond the borders of this kingdom. She heard the others talking but for the most part, she just tuned them out just as she saw something flick pass the window.

Fawkes entered the room, as Luna left the door open, :_What are you doing here? Aside from thinking that Valdemar isn't for you?_:

Luna didn't answer she just continue to stare knowing she would leave soon as well.

Fawkes left the room, and entered the study where a dark skinned male's eyes popped open in shock, as the phoenix landed on Snape's shoulder.

Snape looked at his bondmate "what's got your feathers all ruffled?"

:_Luna is thinking about leaving._: Fawkes answers, before turning his eyes on the other bonded to a bird of prey, :_What are you staring at?_:

"What do you mean she's planning to leave and to where." Severus states

The other bonded just stares at Fawkes in amazement."What a strange fire bird, I don't think I've ever seen one like him before where did you encounter him?"

"Long story." Snape answers

:_And not his story only to tell_.: Fawkes states, directly into the other person's mind, furthering shocking the man.

The man jumped "oh my I meant no disrespect I was just curious that's all."

:_When we feel ready to talk, then we will talk, and not before then._: Fawkes answers, as he tilted his head as the other bird looked entreatingly at his bonded, which the man reached into a belt pouch and pulled out a rabbit quarter. :_Why don't you do that for me storm cloud?_:

Severus stared at Fawkes, :You have talons, and I don't know how to hunt for you.:

:_so you can make the effort cant you?_: Fawkes teased.

:_Don't make me rip out some feathers_.: Snape threaten

Fawkes just laughs and flies out the room once more.

Darkwind watched as the Fawkes left "That is the strangest bond bird I ever have met yet."

"Well, I am his second choice." Severus replies, "Plus it helps, he's been in a school for magic, for I don't know how long, I think he was there when I was student."

"Really, I never heard of one so long lived hmm maybe something in that school changed him some how?" Darkwind wondered.

"No, he's a phoenix, they burn its their time to die, then are reborn from the ashes." Severus answers

"A phoenix, you say, well I never heard of one can you tell me more."

Severus nods, but asked if they could go into the sitting room, so they would be more comfortable.

Sirius and Remus wandered off, to let those two talk, while they discussed what they wanted to do, or go.

As the two continued to talk, Neville made his way over to the garden and saw some of the servants were tending it he gazed at the wonderful variety there was.

"Boy, how good are ye at these things?" a elderly man asks, his hair was slate gray, and his eyes were green, he wore a dirty tunic and thews.

"I was tops in my class herbology comes easy to me." Neville answers back.

The graybeard muttered something about noble boys and strange ways of talking, before he motioned for Neville to join him. "I was a younger man when I became this manor's gardener."

"And the work you've done here is wonderful the plant are so healthy and such harmony I'm jealous. "

"At least I gots talent at somethings, but I am not a youngling, any longers," the man states, "Name's Jeb."

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

The old gardener and Neville spent an afternoon, pulling weeds, and picking up the roots as Jeb called them, that were ripe.

Neville enjoyed himself and learned a lot from the old man as they finally stopped Neville couldn't remember when he felt this good in a long time.

The man nods, "I best be getting back to the family, wouldn't want the wife to nag me." he put up his tools, and left out the back gate, unlike the other servants, he didn't live in the manor, he had a home away from the place.

Neville also dusted himself off and headed inside humming a happy tune and went to his room to change his clothes.

Corina looked over at Hermione, as they rode back up the Hill.

"This is harder than it was riding with you was." Hermione groaned as she shifted in the saddle once more.

"I had years more practice then you have." Corina replies, "But I guess my boots are safe from being my dinner."

Hermione looked over at Corina confused by the statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"I guess it was Harry's boots who were going to be dinner, my mistake." Corina amended "But we were wondering if you would be Chosen, if you weren't one of our pairs of boots was going to be dinner, without salt."

"Well I hope Harry enjoys his meal." Hermione giggled just as they finally arrived at the gate to the collegium.

The guard checked off Sylvia's name, and was about to go about what he normally does with

newly-chosen before Corina waved him off.

As the pair dismounted, Hermione groaned once more "Oh my sore bum."

Corina shown Hermione where to find the tack, and after giving the companions a brushing, she lead the girl into the building itself.

The Herald shown Hermione the girls' dormitory, and written her name on a card and slipped it into the holder, "Next we have to see the Housekeeper."

She followed and she received her first set of grays and her chore assignment as well. Along with the rules about bathing.

Corina help Hermione carry her new things back to her new room, and decided. "We have to meet with the dean. Also there is another Herald that I want you to meet as well."

"That's fine Corina, let's go I can't wait to get started I've got so much to learn."

Corina lead Hermione to dean Teren's office, and left her for an interview while she arranged another with Herald Myste.

Corina found the Herald in the archives pulling out some scrolls and muttering to the air.

"The air isn't going to answer back, Herald Myste." Corina greeted as she tried to find a space in office to perch. Which wasn't much at all.

"It helps me think. Now have you got your reports and why are you here, if not?" Myste questions

"No, I'm not able to write it out without the emotions behind it, I'll tell you later when and if we have time, and I'm here to see if I can't bother you enough to take a look at the one of the newly-Chosen, we all know you have been trying to find a Second for a while and none of us are acceptable." Corina answers

With a sigh, the Herald fixed her whites and asked Corina to show her the prospect.

"I can't show her off right now, because she's in an interview with Teren." Corina protested

"Fine then bring her by when she Is done with the interview and I'll speak with her." Myste states "Till then I have work to do."

"Yes, ma'am." Corina replies and exited the room. She returns to the dean's office to find Hermione outside looking still surprised and very excited to be here. "Well, let's see Herald Myste."

The pair went back to Myste's office, with Corina knocking on the door. She heard a muffled "come in"

They both entered the office all Hermione saw a a wall of papers in front of her. And the only person in the room, was in whites, but she was in her late fifties to early sixties, with her gray hair tied back.

"Have a seat, I'll be with you in a second." The woman moved with a practice ease through the chaos that was her office.

Hermione sat down while Corina stood behind her.

Herald Myste questioned Hermione on what she knew about Valdemar in general and if she would be able to write anything as dispassionately as she could.

"Yes I can, I can give very detailed reports and use only the facts as they are given to me."

Corina sensed that Dasher was speaking to another Companion.

"Oh you're one of the refugees that came with this hellion." Myste states as if it answered some question, she was going to ask next.

"Yes I am me and the others came in search of a new life."

"You didn't have to reply to that one." Myste laughed "Will you talk to Teren about this one, I want her interning under me, starting now."

Corina gave a small smile "I'll speak to the dean right now."

Myste nods, then completely ignored Corina, as she started in on what Hermione didn't know about Valdemar.

Corina finished her business with the dean then goes to back to the manor to check up on the others.

Two weeks later, Harry was assigned as a Mage-teacher, seeing as his Mage-Gift was an Adept level, and the Queen and Council didn't want some accident in the field to take him out, while Corina was given the position of Special Messenger, because of Dasher's speed that was third compared to Rolan and Gwena.

The others soon fell in to a regular schedule as they all settled in their new lives here in Valdemar.

All but Luna, who had been having strange dreams, she left the manor and walked up the hill toward the palace/Collegium complex, where Jerven was just landing near the guard gate when the guard went to fetch someone who could identify the visitor. And Jerven volunteered to look, "Luna, what brrrings you to the palace?"

"I don't know, while I love it here in Haven, I don't think this is the best place for me to settle down, I get this feeling like I should be somewhere else." Luna responds

Jerven looked at Luna, and felt that she would be better suited for his Clan. "I am going to visssit my sssisssster, you arrrre welcome to join me."

"That sound lovely I accept you offer sir when do we leave." Luna once more had that simple fooling smile on her face.

"I will have to sssee if I can get something to carry you in, I can't fly with you on my back afterrr all." Jerven chuckled, his ear tufts perked up, as he heard chiming hooves coming closer to the gate. He turned and seen a Herald heading this way with pack mules, who started braying when they seen him.

"Oh I wonder who it is." Luna asked.

"Jusssst a Herald on hisss orrr herrr way to their sectorr." Jerven answers as his sharp eyes watched the Herald.

"Its a hard life, they lead helping to keep the towns connected, isn't it, Jerven?" Luna asks

"Yessss, but assss it isss ssssaid many timesss, they are up to the tasssk." Jerven answers, he backed away and sat on his haunches as the Herald passed, he nods in respect to the gryphon. But didn't stop to talk.

Corina was walking back from the salle with a message tube in her hands when she seen Jerven and Luna speaking to one another, finding this an odd situation, she went over to them, sticking the tube in her belt.

Luna just watched them leave and then stood "I have to head back to the manor now to get everything ready."

Jerven nods, while noticing Corina walking up.

"Hello Jerven, is everything well." Corina asks the gryphon.

"Yes, Luna and I werrrre jussst discussssing her joining me on my visssiting my Clan." Jerven answers

Corina nods, "I was just tasked by Herald-Captain Kero to go deliver a message to Bolton."

"Oh, isss ssssomething happening that the boltsss arrrre needed?" Jerven asks

"No, just routine that the bolts need their Captain to sign off on and stuff like that." Corina answers, "I'll stop by the manor on my way out of town."

"Verrrrry well I will ssssssssee you sssssssoon then." The gryphon stood and left as well.

Corina headed back to her and Harry's rooms, to pack her bags.

"So how are our guests settling in to their new lives I heard Hermione is riding better these days."

"Sirius and Remus are still traveling or that is what Dasher tells me, but they are thinking about setting down in a village and just living the simple farming life, Severus is doing wonders for Wyvern's Reach, after he got titled by the Queen and Council, my family is glad to have that province off their hands. Draco is adjusting to being a Blue, but I think he wants to be Chosen." Corina answered Harry as she grabbed a few spare uniforms from the wardrobe and extra boots. "Hermione is thrilled with being Chronicler's Second."

"I think it just a bit of his old self there not wanting to be out done by a muggle." Harry smiles his mind wandering off to how much this group has changed. "I bet she is surrounded by books and scrolls with all our history. "

"Guess so." Corina replied "And she's encouraged to read about the past Heralds while the rest of us can't touch the Chronicles." she finished packing her packs, and went to get her weapons.

As she finished packing, Harry reaches out to her and pulls her in to a tight hug and gives her a gentle kiss. "Have I told you today that I love you."

"No, but you don't have to say it, because I feel it, you can't shield that out, you could try but it would lead to a reaction-headache." Corina answers.

"Now thats something even I'm not that stupid to do." He holds her tight just enjoying having her close.

"But you are stupid enough to try and keep me here when I have an assignment." Corina replied

Harry just laughs and lets her go as he knew the sooner she left the soon she'll be back.

Corina changed into her traveling leathers, she still couldn't believe she received the special messenger courier position, she touched the silver arrow on the shoulder, before pulling the tunic over her head. She grabbed her pack and headed down to the Companion's stable and tack shed.

There she finds Dasher waiting for her ready to go as well.

There was a Trainee in the stable with them, but this one had bushy brunette hair.

"Heyla, Hermione." Corina greets as she checked over Dasher's saddle and bindings.

"Heyla Herald Corina, how are you this day." Hermione asked as she got Sylvia ready to ride as well going slow to make sure she didn't miss a single buckle.

"Getting ready to head out." Corina answers as she swung the saddle bags over Dasher's rump and fasten them.

"Oh where you of to?" Not looking up to finish her check of the bindings of the saddle.

"Bolton, the Skybolts' Garrison town." Corina answers as she swung up into the saddle.

Hermione just nods in understanding as to hops in to the saddle and slowly begins a slow trot as she still was not sure in the saddle as the other trainees were.

"Sylvia isn't going to let you fall off, its part of her nature as a Companion, I don't know why but they never let their Chosen fall off." Corina explains, as she signaled Dasher to start leaving.

Hermione blushes "I know she won't but the only way I'm gonna get better is to ride more and truth be told I just love the feel of it."

"Yes, spending time together helps with building the bond between you." Corina agreed "I must get going before I have a practice sword thrown at me from the direction of the salle." Dasher trotted out to the gate that would lead to the road to Bolton.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry immersed himself in teaching his group of Heraldic Trainees, he taught an advanced class, freeing up Elspeth so she could tend to other needs of the Herald-Mages and the Kingdom, who needed her expertise. While Corina was away, Harry needed distractions, so he began studying Gifts as well as reading the Chronicles of Vanyel's time, just to see if there were things, that the others had missed during the hard time when Ancar's sword was at Valdemar's throat. And re-writing the old scripts in modern Valdemaran.

Harry found the work rewarding and he learn a few new things about his adopted ancestor. Harry had been reading a section about Vanyel's Aunt Savil, and couldn't help it, that name reminded him of Kero's Sayvil. He felt Morgan enter his mind, and with a touch of regret the connection between the names, faded.

So Harry's days are filled with teaching and research and occasionally visiting Neville as he saw the manor's garden grow to be the talk of the area.

It was one such day, that Harry was over and watching Neville in the garden, "Have you tried to see if you can get into the Healer's Collegium?"

Neville looks up his face spotted with dirt."Me a healer truly you're joking Herald Harry, I'm not good enough for that I'm happy here working on this garden with master Jeb."

"I ain't gonna be here forever, boy. You might see if you got the talent at Healing." Jeb states, as he leaned against the fence, eating his lunch.

Neville shakes his head "I know I have no talent in healing I'm just good with plants helping them grow and what they can do but I'll see it might be good to learn a new skill."

"Not every Healer has a Gift, some are just Herbal use only." Harry responds, Severus has taken over the manor, as his own. And allowed Neville's parents to live in the manor, Alice was training with the healers to be a midwife, while Frank started working at a tavern.

"Fine since you're both being insistent about it, I go and see if I can do it."

Jeb nods, while Harry smiled. "I'm heading out to the Companion's Bell for a good slice of mutton." he turned and went back inside, and he seen Luna with a travel bag heading down the stairs.

"Oh Harry, it good to see you before I leave I wanted to thank you for the opportunity you gave all of us." She had the same look about as when they first met.

Harry tilted his head before he remembered that Luna was leaving with Jerven. "Your welcome, and at least your traveling to an allied people with Valdemar."

"Yes, I am lucky that Jerven invited me along or else I may have wound up in a truely bad place." Luna replies

Harry nods, "Well I wish you luck of which ever deity that chooses you as their worshiper."

"And may the sun be your guide in all you do Herald Harry. " Luna shifts her bag once more then heads out the door to meet with Jerven.

Jerven landed in the street with a carry basket that was somewhat like the one, that he used to ride in when he wasn't fully flighted, but this one only had one harness and he was wearing it.

Luna rushes over and quickly gets settled in to the basket she looks over at Jerven "Are you sure I won't be to heavy for you to carry?"

"Thissss bassssket wassss made with magic" Jerven answers, he looked back at Luna, "You weigh lessss then grrrryphlet"

"Very well then, let's begin our new adventure and see where our travels take us." Luna smiles as they both take off to the in the direction of Rethwellan_._

Harry watched them until he could no longer see them.

* * *

><p>More time passes as the lives of haven continued Neville was accepted as a healer trainee and was now learning to heal with his knowledge of plants and potions.<p>

Corina stumbled into the Common Room, as she just had gotten back from her assignment, she slid into a seat and didn't care who was there. Gray or White, she didn't care, she just wanted to eat something that wasn't her own cooking.

"You know your food is not going to run away this time its dead already."

Corina looked up and seen her year-mate Rowena, seated next to her. "I know that, but I had to eat my own cooking."

Rowena shuddered "That's a cruel thing to do to yourself, Rina. "

"Speak for yourself, some of us, didn't learn anything about cooking if we had Cook's Helper during training." Corina retorted before giving her choices to the server.

Rowena just laughs as they both began to eat and talk of other things.

Corina looked at Rowena over to noise of the Common Room at dinner, "What caused Stephen's death?"

Rowena's eyes misted over at the thought of her year-mate. "Raiders down by the Holderkin sector."

Corina's face darkened at the lost of her year mate and friend.

Rowena then grinned "But he took down the bastards with him." she changed the subject as there were trainees about who still hadn't gotten that being a Herald wasn't about the glory beaten out of them. "So what's this about you and Harry going to take vows?"

Corina nearly choked on her cider. "Who the hell told you that?"

The two women then continued to the bathing room, after stopping by each room to get a sleeping robe.

"Just my Companion who gossips just a bad as our Heraldic sisters." Rowena answers from the steam of her tub.

Corina groaned as she sunk deeper in to the tub "We haven't really talked about it yet, lord of light we haven't even told our parents yet."

"If your parents had two brain cells to run together, they might figure out that you may wed another Herald or at least a Healer both of those understand that called away during more personal moments." Rowena answers, as she shuddered despite the warm water.

"True but..." She sighed once more as the water rose up to her nose.

"No buts, it shouldn't matter to them who you sleep with at night, and I come from Lake Everdim and we're all incestuously close almost! That is bad enough, even Sherill wonders how anyone can ensure the family name is carried on." Rowena disagreed

Corina didn't answer but just let Rowena's words sink in as she thought about her parents reaction to their daughter's choice. Corina finished her bath and bid farewell to her year-mate, and headed up the tower stairs that would lead to hers and Harry's suite of rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

For the semester that would lead to midwinter break, Corina was helping teach a class on 'Commutation Gifts' since her prime Gift was Mindspeech and her secondary was empathy, she could assist with the class taught by elderly Historian-Herald Elcarth.

"I am here to assist Herald Elcarth, he's the one in charge of this class." Corina explains, "Except for Herald Kyril, Elcarth is a second choice for knowing about our Gifts."

Elcarth turned slightly to look at his young assistant, remembering a time when he was merely assisting, and it was Ylsa that was teaching the class. "Before we begin, any questions?"

The class was silent as they waited for the lesson to begin.

The heralds began by teaching the usages of the Gifts, and how to use them, then they took the students that were selected for this class, in turn and helped them.

"Oh by the way the only spell that you will be able use is the Truth-Spell." Corina states once Elcarth called the session to a halt.

"Why is that Herald Corina?" one student asked.

"Because your Gifts are strong enough to use Truth-Spell in both stages." Corina answers "Other then that none of you have Mage-Gift."

The students nodded as they gathered their thing and left the room.

Corina followed them out, she headed toward the library, to read a book. She walked in and found the library to be almost eerily quiet not even a trainee could be found.

"Perfect time to be reading." Corina states, as she went to one of the shelves. She chose one of the tales about one of the Legendary Heralds.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, she opened the book, and began to read. She was brought out of the tale by footsteps, Corina looked up.

"Pardon me but I was wondering if I may join you, Herald Corina? " the familiar voice asked.

"Sure." Corina answers getting a good look at the trainee. It wasn't a trainee, but a Blue or one of the unaffiliated students. "Draco?"

The young man smiled in a very open way. "Yes its me, I saw you walk in and I thought I'll say hello."

Corina closed the book and nods, "First time being in the library?"

"Yes, I was just about to head for lunch but I thought I would get a book on court manners and on calligraphy."

"So no one's told you the rules about this library." Corina mused

"No, they haven't yet." He looks worried like he was going to face his father once more.

"There are just two main rules, you may read anything you like in the library but you can't take the book out of the library, and you have to put it back exactly where you found it." Corina explains

Draco shakes his head and mutters to himself. 'Well then I'll have to find a good book seller then' "Very well I'll make sure to follow the rules then."

"You wanted a book on court manners and calligraphy?" Corina stood up, "Follow me, I know the ones you will be needing." she left the library, with Draco following.

Corina moved at a steady pace giving Draco plenty of time to keep up with her. She headed for her tower.

"Well you coming up the stairs or what?" Corina questions about six steps ahead of Draco.

Draco huffed and follows he up not realizing where exactly he was.

Corina opened the door once she was on the landing, and entered leaving it open for Draco. "Figured out where you are yet?"

He froze right where he was and never crossed the doorway "Herald Corina, why am I at your private quarters, it's not proper. "

"Its not just mine, I live here with Harry." Corina answers, "And this is the sitting room, i'm not taking you into my bedroom."

Draco slowly enters the room staying close to the door.

In the room was a couch, and two chairs, along with a desk, with two bookcases. Corina went to one case. "Good lord of Light, Draco. I'm not going to bite and neither is the room." she began searching the case, "I know I have books on calligraphy and 'Courtly Graces' in this case somewhere." She finally pulls out two books that have seen better days and hands them over to Draco. "There are a little worn but I've had them for awhile."

"Thank you, Herald Corina; these are just the books, I need." He places them in his pack. "when do you want them back?"

"I'm not sure, just have a Page leave them for me, they dress almost like you but their uniform is a lighter blue." Corina explains, "Or just ask another Herald-Trainee to pass along the word." The Herald looked at Draco, "And you're welcome up here any time, I or Harry are in residence."

Draco nods in thanks "Thank you Herald Corina with these book I may be able to get a court job." He turns to leave "umm Herald if you wish I'm still heading out to lunch if you and Harry wish to join me?"

"Heralds are rarely free, I promised to help weaponsmistress Kero with the advanced students, now that I'm free of the Gift training class." Corina answers

"Oh I see well if you ever do have some free time come by and we'll share a meal."

"Draco, by the time, I have free time, I will be in the saddle again." Corina replies

"Very well then till next time I hope." Draco replied

Corina nods before going to her wardrobe for a change of clothes for drill practice. After Corina changed and arrived at the practice field, she saw captain Kero drilling the trainees.

Kero motioned with a jerk of her chin to a set of students, working with practice blades. Corina heads over to the students and begins instructing the students.

For the hour, she was going through the lines before Kero stopped and Corina went to oversee the archery practice.

Harry on the other hand, was going back and forth between the Mage's Collegium, Herald-Chronicler Myste's office to relay everything magical for the Chronicles.

On one such visit Harry was just finishing an example of combat magic; when he saw Neville walk by in his new pale-green healer trainee's robes.

"I knew Green was your color." Harry greeted as he gladly fled out of the Chronicler's office.

Neville jumped at Harry's voice then turned to look at him giving a sheepish smile. "Oh Herald Harry, its good to see you again. Yes, I guess it does look good on me but I never thought I'll be wearing Slytherin colors." He gave a forced laugh.

"No evil bastards here, with all the Gifted around, they wouldn't stand a chance." Harry replied "Besides Uniforms make everyone equal. And the color of those uniforms, tells everyone, that you have no clue what you're doing."

"You got the right of that if it wasn't for the fact that I'm so good with plants I would be failing most of these classes. " Neville gave a sad sigh.

Harry looked at the trainee, "What are you doing in the Herald's Collegium any way?"

"Would you believe I got turned around looking for Hermione." Neville answered

Harry chuckled "Hold on for a moment," he contacted Morgan to find out where Hermione was via Sylvia. "She won't be free for at least other hour, she has floor washing as her chore today."

"Oh that's fine it will just be a moment anyway." Neville was looking very unsure of himself now.

Harry shook his head, "Would you like to be shown which suite of rooms is mine? So that you can come visit when I have the time?"

"Umm sure that sounds great but I know your busy most of the time so I dont want to be a bother to you or Corina. " Neville stammered out.

"Lord of Lights, Neville, we're not priests, we do share blankets, but some times we do like company." Harry admonished

Neville blushed and quickly looked down. "Well Harry there is something I was going to ask but I dont know how to say it."

Harry quickly took charge and lead Neville out of the palace wing, into the Herald's Wing. "Out with it."

"There's a healer trainees that I've took a liking to but I don't know how to approach her given that I dont know how dating works here."

Harry doubled over laughing, "Forgive me, but I am still reeling about the fact that there is one thing we Heralds have in common with Healers."

Neville's face turned even redder. "It's not funny, I'm scared senseless about this I rather face Bellatrix then embarrass myself in front of her." Neville's voice cracking at this.

"If she is a Healer-Trainee with Empathy, she'll sense it. Just let time, handle it." Harry replies as he opened the door to the tower.

Neville sighed "I still have trouble getting used to mind magic and not having a wand."

"Well, its only been a few weeks, it takes time." Harry repeated "And if you need someone to talk to my door is open."

"Thank you Harry I just hope I won't bother you to much." As they climb up the stairs and neared the landing for Harry's suite.

"Well the only thing about visiting us, would be the sore calves." Harry teased

Neville laughs and slaps Harry on the back" I need to stay in shape anyway so it might be good for me."

Harry sat down in a chair that Corina has bullied the servants to find and bring up here as they once belonged to her Uncle in his rooms when he was alive.

Neville sat in different chair and looked around the room. His eyes still avoiding Harry's as he was still unsure about his new choice in life.

Harry looked at Neville, "You're unsure about something?"

"Yes I am, I'm glad for the push you gave me but at the same time I'm just feel like I'm caught in the grips of a devil snare."

:_Chosen, please bring Neville out here to Companion's field._: Morgan suddenly interrupted

Harry stood and beckoned Neville to follow him out to the field.

Once they arrived they noticed Hermione was standing out there with her Companion as well.

As they both approach the field Neville noticed the difference in his former school mate.

Another Companion walked toward them in a regal fashion, :_Thank you for coming. Both of you._:

Neville saw how the other companions reacted and began to get very nervous.

:_Neville, Son of Alice and Frank come before me_.: The voice in his head commanded

Neville stepped closer unsure about what was going on but knew it was going to be alright he hoped.

:_Place your hand upon my neck and look into my eyes._: Rolan commanded

With a swallow Neville did as he was ordered to do.

As Neville looked into the sapphire eyes of the Companion, the gates of Heaven opened before him, then he found himself on more firm ground.

Neville let go of the companion's neck feeling better and more calmer than he was before.

Rolan turned his eyes on Hermione, who nods and stepped on and the stallion repeated the process of giving these people the foundation they needed to form a new life here, Fawkes would take care of the adults, seeing as he was another avatar of the Lord of Light.


	7. Chapter 7

The first snows of winter was about the Kingdom, Corina and Harry had some time off and they were just walking along the grounds toward Companion's Field when they spotted a blonde in a wrapped up in a cloak, staring down into the Field.

They both noticed that he didn't look as arrogant as when they first met him and he seemed to have several bags under his eyes as well.

The Companions noticed the boy's presence, some were ignoring him. But the foals were curious, Morgan was in the middle of telling some stories to the younger foals when she noticed one foal that was just a few years old sneak off.

Draco flopped down near a tree and dropped his head in to his knees not caring if it was cold he faced the field but didn't move closer to where he was.

Corina looked at Harry before she sprinted over to Draco, she knelt down in the snow not caring if her white thews get dirty in the slush, "Draco? What's wrong."

"Oh Herald Corina, sorry I didn't see you there it's nothing I just needed some time alone thats all my new course of study is just a bit overwhelming and I need a break that's all." His eyes told a different story.

"I don't believe that load of horse crap." Corina states as as she stood back up and hauled Draco to his feet, "Come on, we're going to talk in someplace warmer."

Draco slowly followed the two Heralds as he regretted trying to lie to the empathic Herald and now he had to face the both of them.

Harry and Corina went into the foul weather stable for the Companions, Corina hoisted herself up on a bale of hay, while Harry sat on a lower bale. "Warmer, and no one but Companions in here for the moment."

Draco looked around and gave a heavy sigh "Herald Corina, please it's no big thing, I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Yeah right, then why are you sulking about the Field, hoping for a Companion to Choose you?" Harry questions.

"And you didn't bother us, if we didn't come along, we would have found a new ice statue." Corina adds

"I wasn't hoping a companion would choose me, I was just hoping to talk with your companion alone but I just can't bring myself closer to the field."

:_You could have just asked, some of us would have broken that stupid rule about Companions speaking only their Chosen nonsense._: a new mindvoice but one that the Heralds knew well interrupted.

Draco jumped at the voice turning to see who spoke.

:_Down here, youngling._: a Companion mare whickered as she walked out of her loose-stall. :_I am Sayvil and I don't care about that stupid rule._:

"Forgive me, I'm just a bit nervous the last time this happened was not as friendly." Draco stammered out.

: Oh, that would be young Morgan, she does have a temper that rivals my own, but it might have been brought on by your own actions, am I right?: Sayvil questions, eying the youngster like her own Chosen would eye new Mercenary recruits.

"Yes it was I was foolish and to full of my former father's thought now I just wish to make amends but Herald Harry already told she won't forgive so you see where I stand now."

Sayvil regarded the boy for a few seconds before turning and trotting out the door into the Field.

Draco slumped in to the hay "Great now I have even more companion's hating me." He growled in frustration"Merlin's beard I'm a idiot. "

"She doesn't hate you." Corina states "Neither does Dasher, he may not like you right now, but he doesn't hate you." she turned to look, "And it seems to me, neither does that little one."

Draco looked up and saw the foal staring at him, with a genuine smile he spoke "Hello young one you shouldn't be near me I'm not a good person to be near right now. "

:_Yes, you are._: the colt project in open mindspeech, making the Heralds wince in pain, at the volume.

Draco winced as well. "No, I'm not I did a bad thing to one of the older companions and I still haven't fixed it so I don't want you to get in any trouble for being here you should go play be young and have some fun."

:_I know, you tried to ride her without knowing about about her being a Companion, I know Morgan really well._: the foal answered before stepping up to the others, :Forgive me, Chosen of Dasher and Morgan for snooping. I couldn't help it.:

: _He does know me rather well, seeing as he's my nephew._: Morgan states as she slowly walked into the stable. She looked at the foal. Who didn't look like he was going to back down.

Draco jumped up and backed away from the foal "I swear I wasn't trying to do anything this time he came in on his own."

Morgan blinked at Draco then looked at the foal, and had a silent conversation with him. :_I know he came on his own, he left during my story telling, I wondered where he went. Now I have my answer._: she walked up to Draco and stared him in the eyes. :_You are slowly changing for the better, I will consult with Rolan on my behavior._:

"Companion Morgan, I know you won't forgive what I've done but I will say I am truly sorry for what I did. I just wanted to say that and I leave the field alone now thank you for all you've done for everyone. " Draco apologized he bowed his head not able to stare at those eyes for to long. He turned to leave the stable and head back to his classes.

Morgan watched as Draco tried to leave but the young colt blocked his path. She found it rather comical.

"You know if he was a few years older, it would work with him blocking your exit but right now it looks funny." Corina states mirroring Morgan's own thoughts.

"Please young one I said what I wanted and your aunt is sure not wanting me near a kind foal like you." Draco tried to move around the foal. Draco just groans at this whole situation.

:_I'm not stopping him._: Morgan states as she looked down at her hooves, :_Sayvil doesn't like me right now, because of what I did, so I too must make apologies, I acted without truly thinking, I was not in Valdemar and as such, I didn't think to summon my Chosen before shoving you._:

"No, you had every right too, I treated you as a simple beast not a sentient being that your are I'm just glad thats all you did so there is no need to apologize to me." Draco tried to leave once more but the young colt would not move.

:_Its a parent's job to raise you to be better then them, as my judgment calls for it, your parents didn't not live up to the task._: Rolan's voice echoed in all their minds, he came striding into the stable as if he were a King. Morgan really looked like she was a student in the wrong then, so the did the foal before he lipped Draco's boot and galloped back to his mother. The Grove-Born looked at the mare giving her a look that said he would speak with her later, Morgan took her leave and fled the stallion's presence back into the Field.

Draco looked down in shame "that doesn't change the fact I did a foul thing to a sentient being and I got what I deserved sir. Please sir, don't be mad at Companion Morgan, she wasn't in the wrong." Draco asked

:_You think I am mad at her? No, I am not. But it is my job to maintain order within the herd even decide if a person is worthy of us Companions._: Rolan replied :_I just came in here for a feeding of warm mash, and I happened to hear everything that youngster heard._:

Corina slipped from her bale of hay, and went to Rolan's stall and filled his buckets up with fresh water and warm gruel.

Draco looked up to face Rolan. "I am sorry then to have bothered you as well, I'll take my leave now Herald Corina, Herald Harry thank you for your time." Draco moved to leave once more.

Rolan moved to his stall nuzzling his thanks to Corina, before imparting a message to her with his own emotions.

"I understand, I will enforce it with your own emotions, my lord." Corina answers

Rolan nods, before the Heralds left.

The Heralds went back to their suite of rooms, Corina went to the desk and started to write out a simple note to her adopted grandparents, she smiled at Harry before leaving to track down an outgoing bard.

* * *

><p>DarkPriestess66: Rolan only spoke with them because he's acting on Higher orders as well.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was studying in her room, with blush that rivaled the setting sunset. She could hear her next-door neighbor's nocturnal activities. When she heard a knock on her door. She went to the door and ask who is it.

"Its Corina." came the answer.

"Oh come in." Hermione gives a happy smile as she opens the door.

Corina walked in and winced at the emotional climate of the female and male next door, she closed her eyes and firmed up her shields, "That's better for me at least, but that's not why I came."

"Is something the matter I mean I'm not much help but I can try?" Hermione asked looking a bit

worried.

"No, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to ask if you had plans for Midwinter break?" Corina questions

"Nothing really just studying and maybe going into town."

"I don't suppose you want to visit my relatives with me and Harry? Get out and see a parts of the Kingdom, I already sent a note telling my adopted family about me getting married but I doubt my Lord Father and Lady Mother would settle for a note. So I have to do that in person and I'm dreading it." Corina states

Hermione squeals in delight " Oh yes please I would love to travel with you when are we leaving and what should I pack?"

"Just few changes of clothes, we aren't going on circuit so we can stay at the Inns along the way, but we might eat in the saddle, so I'll take care of that part myself. Take a bedroll just in case, we can't make it to an Inn." Corina answers "Just enough for our Companions to carry in the saddlebags."

Hermione grins wider and nods just as there was a loud bang from next door.

Corina narrowed her eyes, "Just what the hell was that?"

"That was trainee Nora and her latest boy toy." The look she gave was one of complete disgust.

Corina raised an eyebrow "Well I hope they don't dent the flooring."

"Dont know and don't want to find out. She's such a flirt." Hermione states

Corina shook her head, "The same could have been said about me, I flirted shamelessly with all the males, but I never took any to bed, because I was acutely attracted to Harry."

"It wouldn't be so bad if she just tuned it down for a few nights some of us are trying to sleep." She raised her voice at the last part.

Corina just looked at Hermione with sympathy, "My Dasher is a stallion, so think about that one and add in an empathic awareness, I can tell where Dasher is and what he's doing."

The trainee just blushes and tries to block the image from her mind." No thank you that's one gift I never want."

"From my own neighbors and my Companion, I was really educated in the ways of male and female. Who knows, sometime, you might find someone who strikes more then the causal brotherhood that we Heralds have." Corina states

Hermione just stays quiet and looks down.

Corina changed the subject, "I haven't told Harry about my adopted family, I want to surprise him."

Hermione heads snaps up " You are an evil woman springing a surprise like that on poor Harry. " she used a strength tone but had a smile in her eyes.

"I'm not evil, I just never had the time to tell him about the family of madmen, I chose to love as my family." Corina answers

"And you known each other for how many years?" Mione asked

"About six years now." Corina answers, "And I didn't meet Dirk's family until my third year at the _collegium_."

"And in two years you didn't warn him?" The smile growing on her face

"Nope, because I didn't see them during Midwinter of last year, cause I was out on Internship." Corina replies, "But that's it, I should go unless you want help with your assignments."

Hermione shakes her head no "I got everything under control unless you know a way to block out noisy neighbors."

"Sorry, If I knew that I would have done so when my Empathy began to show." Corina replies "Well sleep well, if you can, little sister." she turned and left the room.

The next week, Heralds that were going to visit relatives over the midwinter holiday were planning on their trips, the students were taking exams to make sure they actually learned in the first semester.

Corina just smiled secretively whenever Harry asked her about her parents, and when she wanted to go see them.

On the last day of the exams, Hermione comes running out with a smile on her face. "By the goddess I thought those exams would never finish. "

Harry was waiting at the end of the classroom corridor. "Thought the same, just think you have four and half more years."

Hermione just sticks her tounge out at him."Oh be quite I can still brew that hiccup potions the twins used."

"Yes, and I can change your whole gender." Harry replies, "You packed?"

Hermione giggled "Yes been packed since last night unlike you I can pack right."

Harry smacked his forehead "Anyone that hasn't heard that one? I'm never gonna live it down."

"Not while I can remember it." Hermione states

Harry followed Hermione to her room, and helped bring her packs down to the stables where Corina was already putting her gear over Dasher's rump.

Hermione once more took her time settling her packs and saddle on Sylvia.

Corina went once more over Dasher's things, before she swung up into the saddle.

Both Harry and Hermione saddled up as well and head out to the city gates.

Harry was confused as to the Gate they were heading too, it was one that lead to the farther villages, the Forest of Sorrows sectors to be more correct.

Hermione was reading a map trying to guess where they were headed.

Dasher, Morgan, and Sylvia were amusing themselves by matching paces, once they were out of the city itself, and open country road.

Hermione was so ingrained in the map that she didn't hear the question Corina asked.

:Chosen, you might want to pay attention.: Sylvia interrupted Hermione's thinking.

Hermione looked up and asked Corina to repeat her question. "I asked how did you exams go?"

"I think I did good on them, they were far more easier then End of the Year exams at Hogwarts." Hermione answers, as she finally noticed the landscape.

"Well just remember this is only your first year." Harry warns.

Hermione nods.

Harry seemed to remember this route.. "Wait, this is my internship route, why are we down here?"

Corina grinned, "Because I rather tell my adopted family first before facing my Lord Father and Lady Mother."

"Wait... Adopted family...what are you talking about?" Harry questions

"There is a reason, I refer Dirk and Talia as my Uncle and Aunt respectfully. Dirk's family adopted me as much as they took in my blood-uncle Kris. They took him and loved him as another son, or so Dirk tells it." Corina answers, "I met them our fourth year at the Collegium when I stayed during Holiday."

Harry picks his jaw off the saddle "I wonder why you looked so happy that year."

"After my first holiday at home, which wasn't a holiday at all, there wasn't anyone but servants. Dirk took it upon himself to invite me out to his family's farm, now I'm to young to be grandmother's and grandfather's child so they insisted that I call them my grandparents. That is after, they found my relation to the first Herald Kris." Corina explains, "And I sent them a note much the same lines that Dirk did."

Harry groaned and shake his head" What you want them thinking what that you're with child?"

"No, Dirk sent them the lines of 'I'm getting married, I'll be there in a week.' I just sent the same, so I wouldn't be surprised if they have the children playing lookout." Corina states, "Besides when have you ever seen a pregnant Herald?"

"No not as of yet, but thats what happened to one of the servants in my parents home." Laughing at the memory "You never a bigger gaggle of hens ever."

Corina shrugged "Why do you think I never go home not since my empathy shown up." she looked at the direction of the sun, judging the time.

"We still got about an hour worth of travel to the first town or we can camp out here?" Hermione chimes in.

"I don't like waystations." Corina states, "We'll travel as far as we can."

"Very then, past the town it is"

Just as the sun was beginning to set, the Heralds and Trainee arrived in a good size village to boast an Inn. The Inn master seen them, and hustled them into a out of the way corner, and had a serving girl bring them food and drink.

The group flopped down Hermione rubing her back. "What I give for a heating pad right now."

Harry shook his head, "You'll get used to it."

The trainee just shot him a glare full of daggers.

Harry wasn't afraid of the expression.

"You my dear herald are a evil evil man." Hermione just lean her head back.

"No such thing as an evil Herald." Harry replied as he ate, some type of stew.

"Oh just quiet you this is my first real ride."

After they finished, they vacated their seats and took a bench beside the fire, with the crowd of people gathering to ask the Heralds questions

Hermione was very shy at first not really ready for the questions but she slowly relaxed and answered them the best she can.

"No, sir. We're not on sector duty, we're heading out to visit family." Corina answers politely, "if the need arises, we will help the Herald here."

"No ma'am I haven't really seen much of Valdemar, I'm very new to the land"

Harry explained that Hermione was just a Trainee, and that she couldn't properly answer their questions, but the Children were thrilled to see a Trainee.

Hermione smiled and let the children crawl onto her lap some of the older ones asked where she was from but Corina stopped them with a look.

Corina politely told the children that Hermione came from a very far away land just like the Mage Darkwind and the gryphons.

As the group around the heralds thinned, Hermione yawned and headed up to her room.

The other two followed a fraction of a second later.

The next morning the all woke early and made their way to the stables Hermione walking a bit stiffly.

The three broke their fast with warm tea and sausage roll.

Hermione barely spoke as she just mount waiting for the other two.

They started out again, and by mid-afternoon, they arrived at a farm. Where children were playing look out, when they seen the Heralds, they ran to get the adults.

Hermione looked around there "Are we here"

Corina dismounted and nods, she was attacked by a swarm of children that had her laughing and she was dragged inside before she took to breathes.

The other two followed as Dasher just went into the stabling area, that contained loose-boxes for the Companions. The children had all the gear stripped before the other two could say anything.

Hermione looked at all the kids and just laughed "And here I thought the Weasleys were a large family."

A middle age man came up to them, "You must be with my niece Corina. Name's Benton. My parents dragged Corina in for a family meeting, I thought about coming to assist you all."

"Thank you if you can just show us where we'll be sleeping. "

Benton delivered a look toward the children, who then scattered to the four winds, he then led the two carrying their packs into the main house, where his mother and father-in law lived. He shown them rooms, before nodding to them, "We'll do proper tour on the morrow. But I got a gaggle of children to hunt down."

Hermione giggled as they settled in to the rooms.

A little toward evening, the three figures emerged from a study, one wearing the green robes of a Healer, the other was in scarlet of a Bard, but he was in a wheeled chair. The last was Corina in Herald's White. Who looked like she had been told she would be serving a four year term cleaning up for the army.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was confused by the look Corina had.

"There's nothing wrong, I just never had two people care about me enough to interrogate me." Corina explains,

"Of course, we love you, Corina and as a member of this family, we want what is best for you." The woman in Greens replied before she pulled Corina to her and kissed her cheek.

Harry stood and offer his hand in greeting "Good evening, ma'am. I'm Harry, its a pleasure to meet you." Hermione stood as well "and I'm Hermione a joy as well."

The woman looked at Harry before she looked toward her husband, he nods, the woman reached out and pulled Harry into the study.

"They're going to in there until supper, so let's see what we can't do to help out." Corina states, as she walked off toward kitchen, where three women were in there cooking.

"Anything I can do to help?" Corina questions, gaining the attention of the women. Who rushed at her, with hugs with flour stained hands.

"Well we need more eggs, and see if the older children have finished milking the cows." one of the women answers "Other then that we're just preparing for our feast."

"Right so Hermione kids,or eggs your pick.?"

"Uh..." Hermione replied "I'm not sure of either one, I mean I never gotten eggs unless they were being sold at the market, and the children don't know me."

"Don't worry the children now to listen to their elders so you should be able to handle them and Rina you get the eggs"

Hermione looked at the woman, who spoke. Like she didn't see the color of her uniform.

The woman looked over at Herald before realizing the color was silvery-gray instead of the brilliant white. "That does present a problem."

"Mom, Eric chasing the cows all over the fields again!"

"Where is your father, honestly I can't get anything done." the woman groaned as she cleaned her hands off her apron, and went out the door the child just came in.

Hermione looked over at Corina "Is this normal or is today special?" She asked just as a young lady took over kneading the bread.

"The cows being chased or the feast?" Corina asks as she went out the back door with a basket in her hands.

"This madness? Hermione asked as she follows Corina out to the hen house.

"Yes, the madness is normal, but once everyone's settled down, they are a really loving bunch." Corina answers as she checked the nests, and collected eggs.

Hermione tried to help but spent more time getting pecked then getting eggs.

"Would you believe that I never knew anything about farm life until I came here?" Corina asks as she shooed the chickens back into their coop.

She shook her head "You seem so natural at this like you grew up doing it everyday. "

"Nah, my blood is as blue as the Queen's." Corina replies, "In fact, I'm related to the Royal Family, at least by Queen Selenay's side."

"Never could tell you act so normal except when your mad."

"I am normal, I never accepted the life of a highborn Lady, why should I when it wasn't my place, which is why I came here first, this family, the one that I chose to have other then the Circle is full of love and not what can I saddle my offspring in that will bring the family more riches." Corina answers with a touch of bitterness.

Hermione listened and didn't say a word" I hope i can find family like that here now."

"Who knows, you might be adopted into this one, that's the way it was for me." Corina laughed "but my family isn't like this, and right now, they're at the winter estate."

The trainee just waved it off with a chuckle "No not me I rather just do things like any person and just see where fate takes me."

"Same with me, but they took me in when I was starved for affection and love." Corina states "And I got that ten fold."

"Corina, Hermione where are those eggs you laying them yourself now we need them." The voice called out to the yard.

Corina headed back into the the kitchen, and handed over the basket, "I might be female, but I do not lay eggs."

"Then what took so long, Young lady or that girl there just lazy?" The older woman teased.

"Its called talking, oh fair Aunt of mine." Corina responds

"If you got time to talk you got time to work go set the table."

"Yes, ma'am." Corina responds, before setting both tables, seeing as most of the children had their own table, then the one for the adults.

Hermione helped bring out the food and placed them all on the main table. Harry came in to the room looming a bit shaken up.

"So how did you like the lecture?" Corina questions

"I would rather face that change-child again that do that ever."

Most of the children just giggled as well as Hermione while covering her mouth.

The trio spent three wonderful days with Dirk's family, then they were on the road again, heading toward Corina's blood-family's winter estate.

Hermione was snacking on one of the travel cakes the Corina's aunts made a happy smile on her face.

Corina sat so still in the saddle, she might as well been a Herald statue.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her and ease her mind.

"This was your idea, I would have settled for sending a note, but no, let's ride out and tell our families in person, my adopted kin took the news rather well after the closeted meetings to see if we were really Lifebonded." Corina snarled under her breath.

"My mother would have insisted on meeting with you there was no way not to." Harry explained.

"You could have left my blood-kin out of the equation." Corina states

They continue to bicker till they reached the next town and entered the inn.

Corina didn't eat, she simply went to bed, which was just strange considering that the Herald was generally in a good mood enough to mingle with the villagers.

Hermione went up to the room and knocked on the door. "Corina, it's me; Mione, can i come in."

Corina got out of bed and wrapped her sleeping robe around herself, she went to the door and opened it.

Hermione looked as her friend and mentor "I know your upset but is going to see your family really that bad?"

"Yes." Corina answered

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You're not going to leave it alone until I do?" Corina questions

Hermione gives a sweet smile "You helped me with my problems back at Hogwarts how can i not offer the same."

"My familial problems aren't as simple as giving a shoulder to cry on, I never got along with my family, most of the other Heralds would tell you, that if your family had a Herald before, they would know the burden of responsibility that entails, they're wrong about half the time, the Luck Goddess blessed me by not having them outright disown me." Corina states

"Thats horrible! I mean when my family found out about my magic at least they supported me your family didn't at all?"

Corina shook her head, "All my stories about my Lady-Mother is all true, she didn't like anything that I did, I was the only female child in her brood of sons, so she tried her hardest to get me to be a little Lady, but I wanted to ride horses, to learn to sword fight, most of all I wanted to be a Herald. I didn't like embroidery, I don't like sewing, but now I do, because its relaxing because its not being forced to do so."

"I can see what you mean i knew some kids like that back at primary school had to be the perfect child i never saw more sadder faces

"Mother didn't speak to me for my entire holiday my first year at the Collegium, neither did she during my second and third year, mainly because I stayed behind, Father seemed to understand because of Uncle Kris, but I think the idea was frightening to have his daughter in danger." Corina replies

Hermione sat looking at the older woman not knowing what to say about the situation.

"Its even worse for my paternal grandparents, because I do look a lot like my late Uncle." Corina states, as she twisted a lock of her blue-black hair around her finger.

"I guess it would be hard for them." Hermione looked down feeling awful for her friend and not being able to help her out.

"But I found where I truly belong, and I love being a Herald, almost as much as I love Harry and Dasher." Corina states

Hermione still felt bad about not being able to help more but place a smile on her face "Your right you got a family now that accepts who you are. So let just make this stop as short as possible and move on to Harry's family."

"And hope I don't loose my temper and punch someone in the face." Corina replied before she just went back to bed.

Hermione went to her bed as well knowing the next few days were going to be tough. 


	10. Chapter 10

The following day, Corina regained enough of her cheer to talk with Hermione and Harry as normally as she would have, but she also tucked herself into her cloak.

The day progressed and the trio made good time as the neared the last village before they reached the winter estate of Corina's family the heard what sounded like a fight coming from the side of the road.

Corina tilted her head, before she urged Dasher on, as he galloped into the fray.

As she neared the fight she saw it was a group of bandit attacking a pair of travelers.

Corina hated having Hermione see a fight, there wasn't a choice, she pulled her sword from its sheath, and sent Dasher into the group of bandits.

Harry quickly joined her the fight was short and sweet once the heralds entered the fight.

The estate servants were peering though the Garden gates, and seen the fight and one ran off to inform their masters of the Heralds.

They finally got a look at the two travelers "thank you heralds I dont know if we would have made it if you haven't come by." The voice was familiar to the group.

"That is quite alright, No need to thank us." Corina replies,

"Corina is that you?" The voice asked.

Harry looked at the two as well "Remus?"

Corina looked at the two, "Sirius and Remus? What are you doing in this part of the Kingdom?"

"What else traveling and looking for work." Sirius answers with the biggest smile ever.

Remus smacks Sirius in the arm. "please behave yourself remember were here to look for work on the grounds here."

Morgan and Dasher blew into the duo's tunics, to show their eagerness to see the two as well.

"Might as well not bother with this estate, try the village down the hill." Corina states

"Oh well thanks Corina we'll just keep moving then and news from the others we hardly hear from them." Remus inquires

"Draco is doing well, and Snape is a wonderful new Lord of the Province that my Family had once overseen." Corina answers, "Neville is studying to be a Healer as we speak. Hermione well see for yourself."

"Yes i see the grays look good on you."

"Corina?" questions a voice from the estate, the Herald turned to the voice. And it was one of her brothers.

"Well Herald we'll be on our way thanks once more for your help till next time may the sun lead you on your path." Both Remus and Sirius wave and continue on the road.

Corina didn't dismount until they were in the stable, and once she tended to Dasher while the other to tended their own Companions.

A servant greeted them out side the stable. "Heralds I'm to take you to your rooms while my lady speaks to herald Corina in the study."

Corina nods and thanks the servant, then went up to the study to see her mother.

Corina found her in her normal spot by the fire reading a scroll, when she neared her mother the woman placed the scroll down.

"You couldn't have waited until I thawed out?" Corina asks forgoing the proper greeting.

"Still rude I see i would have thought at the least they taught you some manners." Corina's Mother scolded

"I have manners, I'm giving what you deserved. You couldn't even wait until I got warmed up before summoning me into your cold presence." Corina replied "And I'm an adult."

The lady of the manner just gave a hard look at her daughter "Very well then you rooms are ready and your father will be here for dinner please make yourself and your companions presentable for then." With that she dismissed her daughter without a second look.

"Trophy wife." Corina muttered under her breath as she turned and stalked off. She got to the set of rooms for her to use and saw her bags neatly laid out on the bed.

Corina got out her set of Formal Whites, then went into the bathing room.

There she found Hermione sunk in to the tub so that only her eyes could be seen.

Corina waited until Hermione was finished before she set about warming water for her bath, "I can't stand her! I just can't."

"I see what you meant i feel like i walked in to the Slytherin common room while wearing Gryffindor colors."

"I told you that all Highborn were all alike only my mother has brains and beauty. Even if she doesn't have a clue that Father visits the Silver Horn a lot." Corina replies

"Lets just make it through today and the next morning we're on the road again right."

Corina shook her head, "Hopefully, we'll be on the road again in the next hour. I don't want to stay in this place longer then I have too."

"Even better that mother of yours just plan makes me mad."

Corina felt a wave of anger hit her from the life bond with Harry. "Harry's met my mother, I take it."

"How did...never mind I forgot its a good thing i didn't unpack."

Corina changed and went out of the door and sprinted down the hall to Harry. She found him outside the study with a look that could kill.

"Met Mother didn't you?" Corina asks "Bad time to say, I told you so?"

"That insufferable woman how can she be so closed minded so arrogant." Harry states "Did you unpack?"

"She's a trophy wife." Corina responds, "Her and Father's marriage was arranged that is why father spends so much time at the Silver Horn."

"Normally I'm not rude but this time I'll be we're leaving now if we hurry we'll be in the next village before dark and stay at the inn there.:

Corina nods, and turned on her heel and left, she grabbed her things, and left out the servant stairs.

They already found Hermione in the stables with their companions saddled and ready to ride.

Corina swung up into the saddle, and Dasher moved out when Corina's father was outside the main gate.

"Corina, where are you going?" her father asks

"Leaving, I will not stay under the same roof as that woman who gave birth to me." Corina answers, "By the way, Father, I'm lifebound and getting married, and I am going to enjoy the enraged scream from the Lady of the estate." she urged Dasher on. Her father just stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>DarkPriestess66: I update, now you see that box that says "Type message here." You write and press post review..how simple is that to leave review?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

The trio of riders braced themselves against the bitter cold wind, as the Companions fought against it..it had started blowing around midday on their journey to Ashkevron manor, the wind brought hints of snow. The road was eerie as the birds and the woodland creatures were hunkered down in their nests, burrows, dens...etc.

The full Heralds resorted to using handsigns, because they couldn't speak without their teeth chattering.

They finally reached the gates Harry leading the way to the stables.

"That storm is it normal?" Corina questions through chattering teeth.

Harry nodded "I didn't sense any magic with it."

"Bloody hell damn near froze my bum in the saddle." Hermione groaned as she tried to get some feeling back in her arms.

"Better then in Sorrows, they get winter early." Corina replies as she blanketed Dasher, and fed him from the grain barrels that Harry pointed out.

"No thank you, I just hope by the time i have my internship that is not an option." As the girl pulled the cloak tighter.

"You don't choose your Internship route, the Dean and the Circle does." Harry responds as he took the covered landing into the manor.

"Don't mean a girl can hope" the two quickly follow to the cloak room feeling the heat from the nearby fire.

"Harry, oh Harry dearheart, I thought you wouldn't make it in this storm." Lady Ashkevron greets as she embraced her adopted son.

"Mother, I'm glad to see you as well plus I'm glad we made it as well." Harry hugged her as well.

Harry's mother forgone any other introductions and mock-ordered the Heralds into the sitting room, where the fireplace was blazing warmly.

They all walked in and settled around the hearth just letting the heat fill their bodies.

The servants brought hot cider for the trio.

Lady Ashkevron sat down as well and sipped on the cider as well waiting till the trio warmed up to talk.

Corina looked at the woman, who raised her life-mate. "My brothers really love the Shin'a'in crossbred stallion, you and your Lord-Husband sold them two years ago."

"Well I'm glad that the roan did find a good home."

Corina nods, as she looked down at the mug.

Harry cleared his throat, "You know how I spoke of a woman, the few times, i've been home?"

Angelina gave a knowing smile and nods"Yes I remember you talking about her since your first year."

"Well she and I discovered we're lifebound to each other, and decided to wed." Harry stated

Angelina leaps up and hugs her son.

Harry caught her and looked helpless, he wasn't excepting this reaction.

Hermione just smiles glad to see a proper reaction.

Corina just laughs at the look on her partner's face. "Better then how my father took the news."

"Mother, i like you to meet my fiancée Corina and my friend Hermione." Harry states

Corina stood up and made a courtly bow. "Pleasure to meet you, in person."

The lady returned the bow and looked her over with a critical eye.

Corina felt like she was with her mother again and everything, she did was wrong.

Finally Angelina smiled. "I expect lots of grandkids." She then turns and leaves the study.

Corina looked like a landed fish, her mouth opening and closing without a sound.

Harry blushes "Sorry she can be blunt at times."

"Doesn't she know that I could be called away at any time?" Corina questions

"Yes she does I don't think she was all that serious about lots but grandkids yes."

"Great Good Gods, I never met anyone who wanted me to produce children at first meeting...Morgan has more of a chance then I do." Corina states

"My mother loves children when i was growing up the servant's children used to call her lady auntie." Harry states

"Still, I don't see myself as a mother." Corina replies

Harry remains silent and just pulls her into a hug.

"I don't need to be comforted, I am not upset, I am in shock." Corina states as she pushed away.

"Harry, your mother is a one woman storm, i think." Hermione adds as she finishes up her mug.

"Really, I haven't noticed." Harry responds

"Probably because you grew up around it, to you its normal to anyone else she's a brewing storm cloud."

Harry shrugged, "Not sure, personally, I think they were selected by the Gods to raise me."

Hermione thought about it "That might be true the gods my have chose them as they closely match your birth parents."

"You don't know what the motto is of this family." Harry laughed

Hermione shook her head looking very confused. "Harry you know I've only been here a few months."

" Ashkevrons breed true, if they don't belong they run away to Haven." Harry replied "And I've seen portraits of my birth parents, and my adopted parents don't look alike."

Hermione giggled "I didn't meant by looks I meant their personalities, may have been close."

Harry shrugged "At least they were able to raise a Child-Chosen."

Hermione just nods and finishes her cider "So Harry where will i be sleeping at im about ready for bed."

"Not sure yet." Harry replies "I have to see Mother about that."

Just then there is a knock on the door to the study "Master Harry are you still in there?" The aged but familiar voice asked.

"Yes, and stop with the Master stuff." Harry replied

"Now see here young man you're still my lord's son even if i don't have to chase you out the hayloft anymore." The older maid snapped with a happy but stern smile.

"I abdicated all titles and claims, therefore, you can not call me Master, Herald is just fine." Harry responds.

The maid bowed "Very well Herald I've come to inform you your rooms are ready and that your father will see you when your ready."

"Tell him, I will see him on the morrow, because I just want sleep." Harry states

Very well, I'll take you to your rooms and wish you all a good rest." The woman turned and walked down the hall into the inner parts of the manor.

The trio followed Harry didn't seem to think he needed a guide for his own bedroom, which was large enough for two people.

"You and herald Corina are here and trainee Hermione will be just across the hall." She bowed once more and left the trio to settle by themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

The following day, Harry had awoken early, knowing his father wanted to see him, he went to one of the bathing rooms, as his skin crawled with the need for a bath.

After a bath and a change of clothes, harry went to the one spot he knew his father would be.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry questions

"Yes Harry." The lord turned to face his son a smile was on his face " Your mother told me your engaged to Corina. Have you set a date for the ceremony?"

"Father with all due respect, but the wedding of a lifebound couple is not a big problem, its just a confirmation of the bond." Harry replied

The older man backed up and raised up his hands "Harry, i just want to know so that your mother and I know when to come."

Harry stared at his father, "We were going have a very private pledging, no parties, no nothing."

"I promise no party no craziness just me and your mother to witness the pledging." Harry's father promised.

"We'll see." Harry states, "We're both busy with our duties, Corina is a Special Messenger, and I'm a Mage-Teacher, it takes time."

"Of course son when ever you have the time he then reached in to a pocket and pulled out a small pouch. " This belong to my great grandfather here use it as your pledge ring to Corina. " as he gave the pouch to Harry.

"No." Harry replies, "I do not want to use it, give it to a blood-relation."

The man's eyes harden a bit "Harry, you may not be of my blood but you're my son I want you to have this."

"And I refuse." Harry replied

The man looked at the pouch and with a sigh puts it away "Very well son as always I'll respect your wishes."

"Its a very nice gesture, but Corina is often away on assignments, and a thief will take one look at that ring and now its worth money." Harry explains "And I've already gotten a ring, on my last assignment."

"Very well then lets go get some breakfast and enjoy this mid-winter."

While the Heralds enjoyed midwinter, Luna was adjusting to life in a vale among the hawkbrothers' cousins the Kaled'a'in.


End file.
